Duel Me
by Kameikari
Summary: Seto Kaiba slips and hits his head. He is intent on bugging Yugi until he accepts the challenge to duel him..


It was another day in Domino City. The sun was warm and Yugi and his friends were on their way to check out a competitor Game Shop for Yugi's Grandfather. In the midst of Joey making another comment over exaggerating his dueling abilities, Tristan reminding him of his embarrassing defeats and Tea trying to calm both of them down.. they are stopped outside of the residence of one, Seto Kaiba. A bunch of security guards and a few medical personnel were outside and Mokuba was standing there looking a little worried.  
  
"Mokuba! What's wrong?" asked Tea in a concerned voice as the group rushed over to the scene.  
  
"I don't know.. Seto just blacked out and collapsed while taking a shower.." responded Mokuba who is trying to hide his worries for his brother's well being.  
  
"Serves the jerk right." Tristan said with a smug look and Joey nodded.  
  
"I hope that your brother is all right and that he recovers fine." Yugi told Mokuba as he pats him on the shoulder.  
  
Mokuba smiled a little as he said "Thanks for the concern. I'll see you guys around."  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey walked off talking about what they just saw there. Eventually they made their way to the Game Shop where they saw Duke Devilen.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Duke upon seeing the group.  
  
"Oh look, it's Duke" responded a seemly unpleased Tristan when noticing.  
  
Ignoring Tristan's comment, "What are you doing here?" asked Yugi.  
  
Duke immediately replied, "The same thing you're here probably. I'm here checking out the competition. They even agreed to carry and sell my Dungeon Dice Monsters game!".  
  
"That's good to hear." Tea said. "We just came from the Kaiba residence since we saw some commotion over there".  
  
"How is that egotistical Kaiba doing? Does he still think he's the best duelist ever to grace the planet?" Duke mentioned with a little laugh.  
  
"We didn't see Kaiba exactly" Yugi told Duke. "We just talked to Mokuba who told us that Seto blacked out and had to go to a medical facility."  
  
"Oh, I'm kind of sorry to hear that" Duke said "But I'm sure he's in good hands, so why don't we go in and see what this place has"  
  
"Sounds like a plan! Then I can see if I can find any duelists to play! After all, Joey Wheeler is always up for a challenge." proudly mentioned Joey.  
  
Tristan sighed, then responded "Cool it Joey, we're only here to see what's going on like we promised Yugi's Grandfather"  
  
The group with Duke who now joined them walked into the store to check out all the games.  
  
An hour later at the medical facility, a concerned Mokuba sat in the waiting room with a few Kaiba Corp guards as he was waiting to hear of the examination results of his older brother.  
  
"I hope he's fine, in fact I know he's fine.. after everything my big brother has been through, this is nothing" Mokuba was thinking to reassure himself.  
  
The doctor eventually walked out holding a folder and went right out to Mokuba. "I have a little bad news for you Mr. Kaiba.." the doctor informed Mokuba.  
  
"My brother! Is my big brother all right" Mokuba now said with a nervousness in his voice.  
  
The doctor continued, "He's fine, just a little memory loss.. the fall and hitting his head has just left him with a little memory loss that is only temporary. It's just that.."  
  
"What?" snapped Mokuba cutting off the doctor.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat, "Right now, the only thoughts on his mind is of one guy named Yugi, Egyptian God cards, and dueling"  
  
Mokuba said with a little relief, "Well it won't be like he's changed too much.. I just hope he'll be back to normal soon."  
  
The Kaiba Corp guards escorted the Kaiba brothers out of the facility after Seto was cleared to leave.  
  
"How do you feel big brother?" asked Mokuba who was just trying to see the changes in his brother because of the memory loss.  
  
Seto with a smirk responded, "I have never felt better. As I am ready to take on Yugi Motou and get his Egyptian God card. It's only a matter of time till that duel happens and I crush him!"  
  
Mokuba just nodded. "Seems like the fall didn't do that much too him. Maybe the doctor was wrong after all" Mokuba was thinking.  
  
Later that day at the Kaiba Corporation offices, Mokuba began to see what the doctor was talking about finally. It seemed like Seto didn't look at all interested in any of the new technology that he would be supportive of any other day. Seto also never worked on improving his virtual reality dueling simulator and world for it that has been one of his pride and joy of the works at the offices. Mokuba even tried to remind his brother of those project he cared for and even tried to stress about how he thought Seto should work on them. Seto just sat behind his office desk thinking. Sometimes he would use the computer, but when Mokuba looked over Seto's shoulder.. all he saw was that his brother was researching cards, combination plays, and strategies. Seto even would just sit there examining his deck carefully exchanging cards. Mokuba didn't like seeing his brother like this, but he saw the worst when one of the lab technicians came in to explain a new project in hopes of getting authorization to continue with it.  
  
"What is it that you want?" snapped Seto at the technician.  
  
The technician tried to stay calm. "I'm here to show you some of the newest devices and chips we think can be used for playing Duel Monsters and maybe you can use them for your virtual reality game.." softly spoke the technician who was waiting to see the reaction of Kaiba.  
  
"I have no need for this right now. So why don't you go work on current projects and not come up here to waste my time. I have better things like dueling Yugi Motou and claiming all three Egyptian God cards! Then I will be unstoppable and will crush anyone who dares challenge me!" Kaiba declared.  
  
The technician returned down to the labs to work with the others on projects. Meanwhile Mokuba was surprised to see what just happened. Normally, his older brother would be interested in the new advances for Duel Monsters. His brother is now for striving to be always at top when it comes to new devices and modifications for the game. That wasn't the only thing that caused more worry on Mokuba. Normally when anyone suggested things for Seto's game.. he would lash out by yelling at them and putting them in their place. The only ones who usually only may consider to use someone else's technology on it would be Seto or a few employees that Seto used as advisors that helped him work with it. But then again, Mokuba kept thinking of how Seto has currently just written off his personal project and has just instead been sitting around focusing on Duel Monsters. That's when Mokuba had an idea. He decided that he'll go visit Yugi and the group and invite them to Kaiba Corporation Headquarters to see how his brother would respond, since Yugi is one of the things he obsessed over currently. Mokuba then left in a hurry without a word to his big brother about his plans to go to Yugi's Grandfather's Game Shop.  
  
Mokuba raced over to the Game Shop as faced as he can weaving through the people walking the side walk. All he cared about was just seeing if Seto saw Yugi, that the meeting could possibly somehow help his brother come back to normal. If not, then atleast Yugi might have an idea to help. He didn't stop until he was outside of the Game Shop and stood out there to catch his breathe before entering. The last thing he wants to do is make it look like worse than it is and worry them. He pushed open the door and walked into the small Game Shop with the sounds of two people playing Duel Monsters. It was just Joey trying to go up against Grandpa who just countered Joey's actions with a trap leaving Joey open for an attack. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Duke were there just watching the duel. They looked up when they heard the bell though and looked right at him.  
  
"Hello there! How may I help you today?" asked Grandpa Motou who was just treating Mokuba like any other customer.  
  
Yugi surprised by the visit followed up Grandpa by asking, "What are you doing here Mokuba? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing major, but it's just my brother has been acting really weird since that fall.." The younger Kaiba brother responded. "I just came to see if you guys wanted to come to the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters just to see him and see if you had any ideas about how to help him."  
  
"What exactly is wrong with your brother that's causing him to act so strange?" questioned Yugi who was concerned for the elder Kaiba after hearing this request.  
  
Mokuba sighed while stating, "He has a temporary memory loss. Since the fall, he doesn't seem to care about the Kaiba Corporation operations, he focuses on improving his deck, he obsesses over the God cards, and he's obsessing over you."  
  
Yugi looked a bit confused.  
  
Joey then snapped out the comment, "How about a good hit of reality! That ought to help him out."  
  
"We'll be glad to help you out Mokuba! Right guys?" chimed in Tea  
  
Tristan who is puzzled about this said quietly "I guess."  
  
"I knew I could depend on you guys for help! Thanks!" said a relieved Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba felt a bit better walking back with Yugi and friends since he knew they would try their best to help him out with this. He always turns to them when he's in trouble although his older brother highly disapproves of it. When they approached the building and walked in, the only hope in Mokuba's mind was that Seto wouldn't scold him or go on a rant about how they can't rely on anyone but each other as they went up using the elevator. When they reach the floor that Seto's office was on, they all got out of the elevator with Mokuba coming out last. Mokuba lead them into his older brother's office, where Seto still sat behind the desk sorting through cards.  
  
"YOU!" shouted Kaiba across the room as he stood up behind the desk.  
  
Joey question, "Me?"  
  
Seto didn't even look at Joey as his eyes were locked on Yugi.  
  
"He means me I guess" Yugi said with confusion.  
  
"I will defeat you and take your Egyptian God card!" Seto snapped pointing right at Yugi.  
  
Mokuba sweatdropped saying meekly "I think I just made it worse by inviting you guys. I thought it'd go smoother and help.. I'm sorry.".  
  
"It's not a problem Mokuba, we'll go if you want us to and then you can just come to us if he gets worse." said Yugi.  
  
"Thanks for understanding. I really do appreciate this.", spoke Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba then proceeded to lead them out of the office and to the exit to the building.  
  
Seto was heard yelling from his office, "Don't think you can just run away from me Yugi! I will get you to duel me, then I will have possession of your Egyptian God card!".  
  
The group was led out by Mokuba and they acted as if they didn't heard Seto's yelling. Mokuba was apologizing to all of them yet again for getting them over there since it just wasted their time. The group just reassured him that everything would be all right again and that he can come to them with any problem. Mokuba saw them off then went back upstairs to see his brother yet again. Of course, his brother was still yelling about how he would crush Yugi. That's when Mokuba slipped and mentioned that he'd have to get Yugi to agree to a duel before any of that could even happen. Seto Kaiba had a grin on his face like he had some thought out plan and it just worried Mokuba a little.  
  
The day passed on to the new one and it was time for the mail to come. So Yugi checked the mail to see if he got anything cool in the mail since sometimes his Grandfather would receive free demos of cool new games that he could carry at his shop. Yugi then came upon a letter from Kaiba Corporation Headquarters. Intrigued by what it could be and the thought it might be from Mokuba, Yugi tore it open in a hurry to reveal the letter. The letter read as following.  
  
Yugi! You can't run away from my challenge! I will defeat you and claim your Egyptian God card, for I am the better duelist.. Taking it from you will be a sweet victory. Now be a man and except my challenge. Face me! Battle with me! DUEL ME! Accept my challenge now or else..  
  
- Seto Kaiba  
  
Yugi just sweatdropped when reading it, "Oh boy" he thought. He then crumpled the letter and threw it in the garbage. At that time, the phone rang and Grandpa Motou answered it.  
  
"Hello, Motou Residence", answered Grandpa Motou.  
  
"Is Yugi there?", asked the voice on the phone.  
  
"Yes he is. Hold on a minute.", responded Grandpa as he turned to Yugi. "Yugi, it's for you."  
  
Yugi took the phone and answered, "Yes this is Yugi."  
  
The voice chuckled and said, "The mail should've been there by now.. so what do you say?"  
  
"Kaiba? Is that you?", responded Yugi.  
  
"Yes it is I, Seto Kaiba! Now Yugi do you accept my challenge?", asked Seto Kaiba again.  
  
"No!", Yugi snapped back, "You should be resting and focusing on getting better!"  
  
"Come on Yugi! Accept my challenge!", pleaded Kaiba.  
  
"NO!", Yugi responded with again.  
  
"but I can't get your Egyptian God card without beating you..", said Kaiba almost in a whiny tone.  
  
"I won't duel you", said Yugi who stuck with his decision.  
  
"COME ON! Duel me!", Kaiba still pleaded.  
  
Yugi just hung up the phone as he was trying to be as tolerant as he can be, but saw the conversation was going nowhere. The phone rang again, and without thinking Yugi answered it again.  
  
"Motou Residence", answered Yugi.  
  
"Duel me! You know you want to duel me! You have to duel me! So accept my challenge to a duel! Just duel me! Duel me already!", Kaiba rambled.  
  
Yugi snapped back, "I refuse and will stick to that response no matter what you do!"  
  
"You'll regret saying that..", responded Kaiba before he hung up the phone.  
  
Yugi blankly stared at the phone, as he could not believe what Kaiba was doing. He went on with his plans for the day. The next day came by, and Yugi was walking to school. A black limo pulled up to Yugi while he kept walking. The tinted window rolled down to reveal Kaiba's face who was just looking right at Yugi.  
  
"Good morning Yugi!", Kaiba said.  
  
"Whatever Kaiba, I have no time to goof around.. I am already running late for school", Yugi responded as he kept walking".  
  
The limo kept a pace so that Kaiba was able to sit there and be right near Yugi who was walking.  
  
"Accept the challenge Yugi", Kaiba demanded.  
  
"I said once before and I'll say it again.. NO!", Yugi shouted.  
  
"You leave me no choice..", Kaiba said softly. After a moment of silence, Kaiba started to pester Yugi. "Duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me", Kaiba kept saying until Yugi ran ahead and into the school. "You've won that round Motou", Kaiba declared.  
  
Yugi was catching his breathe before he went to class. He was just glad to be away from Kaiba who has just become incredibly annoying to him. Yugi slowly approached his class after he stopped off at his locker. When he entered the classroom, the seats were all filled except for one in the corner. When Yugi looked closer as he got near the seat, he noticed Seto sitting in the seat beside the open chair. He didn't know quite how Kaiba got away with being in this class since he was not part of it.  
  
"Surprised to see me Yugi?", Kaiba questioned Yugi, "I just thought I'd drop in to keep you company in school. Isn't it great we get to sit next to each other?".  
  
"Go home Kaiba", Yugi snapped.  
  
"Not until you do me a favor..", responded Kaiba.  
  
"And that is?", asked Yugi.  
  
"For you to duel me!", yelled Seto.  
  
"NO!", shouted Yugi.  
  
"Duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me", repeated Kaiba.  
  
Yugi then just got up and ran out of the class. Everyone just had puzzled looks just staring at Kaiba who was looking like he was enjoying this. Yugi then put his stuff into his locker, and slowly began his walk home. "What is Kaiba's problem? Why can't he just leave me alone?" Yugi thought to himself as he walked back to the Game Store. When entering the Game Store, Yugi was approached by Grandpa.  
  
"It's odd of you to be home Yugi..", Grandpa said.  
  
Yugi sighed while responding, "Yeah, someone I know who's sick has been pestering me to no end. So I decided to go home since he even sat in my class when he's not supposed to be in there to bug me."  
  
Grandpa patted him on the shoulder and reassured him, "Everything will be all right. Just give it time and don't get worked up over it. Now you have a guest here who was willing to sit here the whole time till you got home from school.. he wanted to play you in a game.".  
  
"Really?", Yugi asked, "I can't believe someone would be willing to do that.".  
  
Yugi went into the other room to greet his guest, but saw Seto Kaiba just sitting at the table looking at other games.  
  
Seto looked up to see Yugi and had a smug look on his face as he said, "Hello again Yugi.".  
  
"Kaiba! Leave me alone!", shouted Yugi.  
  
Kaiba laughed as he responded, "Not until you accept my challenge. Now face me in a duel!".  
  
"NO!", was the immediate response from Yugi.  
  
Kaiba then looked right at Yugi and said annoyingly, "Duel me! Battle me! Face me! Stop running! Let's get this duel over! Duel me! Duel me!".  
  
Yugi ran off again while Seto still was yelling challenges at him. Yugi thought to get away from the shop and just go on a walk. He needed time to himself and to get away from Kaiba who was being very irritating. Yugi just walked around town examining the shops and everything until it was dark and he decided to return home and go to bed. When home, Yugi changed into his sleepwear and brushed his teeth getting ready for bed. He looked forward to sleep after such a day. He was just glad to get it over with. As the hours passed, Yugi slept.. but eventually he started tossing and turning in bed like he was having a nightmare. Inside his dream, everywhere he went it was Kaiba just there yelling out his challenges. Yugi eventually shot up in a cold sweat at the dream since he couldn't take it anymore. When he was to his sense, all he heard was the phrase "duel me". Yugi opened the window and saw Seto Kaiba right outside still saying "duel me".  
  
"Kaiba, knock it off!", Yugi shouted, "I'm trying to sleep now go home!".  
  
Kaiba laughed and said, "Poor little Yugi. You want some sleep? It's for the weak. You don't deserve to sleep until you accept my challenge. How can you sleep knowing you're running away from a duel with me!".  
  
Yugi slammed the window and tried going back to bed. At school the next day, Yugi looked drained and kept falling asleep. His friends even wondered what he did last night that did not let him get any sleep. What they did not know was that Kaiba had kept him up all night. Before heading to class, Yugi was approached by a man in a black suit and wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Umm.. hello?", Yugi asked the man who approached him.  
  
The man cleared out his throat and handed Yugi a cassette tape as he spoke, "Mr. Kaiba is in an important meeting, so he requested for me to give you this tape and have you listen to it since it is of the utmost importance in his eyes.".  
  
"All right then..", Yugi responded as he took the tape thinking that maybe, just maybe Kaiba has come to his senses.  
  
The man left as Yugi kept looking at the tape. Yugi was actually wondering if there really was some important message on the tape. Not being able to take wondering about it anymore, Yugi got out a walkman and put in the cassette. He put on his headphones and pushed play.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then there was talking. It was Seto's voice clearly. "Yugi! Since I can't be there to talk to you.. I just want to say...", Kaiba's voice in the tape said with a pause. He then continued, "duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me duel me", the voice kept repeating that phrase continuously.  
  
"Oh god!", Yugi yelled in disgust as he threw off the headphones, "Will he just knock it off?!".  
  
Yugi continued his day and was no longer tired because of the tape. He was very irritated and frustrated. When he returned home, he was just looking forward to watching the exclusive duel they showed on the television. He saw that the tape was still in the VCR, so he rewound the tape and pushed play. It showed the beginning of the duel, then it cut out to show Seto behind his desk at his office.  
  
"Yugi, as you see.. I have used your tape to record my challenge. Now accept it! It's only denying the inevitable! Just be a man and show up here in three hours to duel me!", Kaiba demanded.  
  
Yugi was not at all pleased. He was actually clenching his fist with a vein showing on his forehead. "Enough is enough!", shouted Yugi. "It's bad enough that he followed me when I was walking to school, was next to me in class, he called me, and showed up here... but erasing my tape to bug me about this?! He's finally gotten on my nerves to where I can't stand it! If a stupid duel is all it'll take to get him to shut up, I'll crush him!"  
  
"Easy Yugi. Don't get riled up.", said Yami Yugi who was now with Yugi.  
  
Yugi who's snapped retorted with, "Why shouldn't I?! And where were you when he was doing all of this! You could've been nice enough to come out and duel with it for a bit.. so where were you?!".  
  
"I'm sorry little Yugi", said the spirit of the puzzle. "Just don't do anything rash".  
  
"I've had enough! I'm going to duel him and then go to bed", snapped Yugi.  
  
Yugi stormed out of his room and up to the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters to accept Kaiba's challenge. He was sorting through his cards while looking exhausted, and put them in his duel disc on the way up in the elevator. When reaching Kaiba's office floor, Yugi stormed in looking right at the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"How nice of you to show up Yugi. A bit earlier, but I'm not complaining.", Kaiba said with a laugh.  
  
"You don't know when to stop.. I want to actually get sleep and be left alone. So if doing this stops it, I'll gladly accept."  
  
Kaiba gloated, "Yes, now I can defeat you! Now draw your cards and let us be on our way then!". Seto put on his duel disk.  
  
Yugi drew his five cards, then proceeded with the draw phase to his turn.  
  
"I set one monster in defense mode and two cards. Your move!", shouted Yugi.  
  
"Excellent. You're one turn closer to defeat when I go. Then you're Egyptian God card will be mine! How does it feel to know you're going to lose Yugi?", Seto gloated again.  
  
Yugi looking even more aggravated angrily replied, "Just shut up and go."  
  
"You'll regret saying that when I make my move. It will devastate you and I'll be the victor. There is no way you can win!", Kaiba rambled.  
  
Yugi just looked at Seto blankly and just was hoping that Seto would get this over with soon.  
  
"I DRAW!", shouted Kaiba as he dramatically drew a card and smirked at what he just drew. "Soon Yugi, you will be defeated at the hands of me and will regret facing me. I refuse to go easy on you!"  
  
Yugi just turned and started walking away.  
  
"Wait.. where are you going?! I haven't won your Slyfer the Sky Dragon yet!", exclaimed Seto.  
  
"I'm not going to duel you when all you do is banter and taunt before you even make a move. You were striving on annoying me to accept this duel, and you now have succeeded in annoying me to end this match.", replied the angry Yugi.  
  
"Then I win by submission!", retorted Kaiba.  
  
"I just don't care", Yugi said as he was walking away from Seto and into the elevator.  
  
"I've won! I've defeated Yugi! AHAHAHA!", Kaiba shouted.  
  
"But weren't you after his Egyptian God card?", Mokuba asked his older brother.  
  
"NOOOOO!", the elder Kaiba brother screamed as he realized that and fell back hitting his head on the desk edge.  
  
Mokuba had Seto rushed off to the medical facility again and this time, when Seto awaked.. he was diagnosed as normal. Mokuba was relieved to finally see his brother all right and normal again as Seto was complaining about wasting time there and not working at the office.  
  
The next day at school Yugi saw his friends and felt better after the sleep he had the previous night. He was relieved that Kaiba stopped acting weird.  
  
"So you're doing better?", Tea asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled and said, "Yeah, I just fell when helping my grandfather out at the store. I was so exhausted and collapsed into a shelf he told me.".  
  
"Atleast you're not acting nuts-o like that Kaiba creep", Joey mentioned.  
  
"That is so true man. It'd be creepy to see you act differently.", Tristan chimed in.  
  
Yugi randomly then said, "Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian are making out in my closet."  
  
The group just stared at little Yugi with a sweatdrop and began thinking he's going through the same thing as Kaiba.  
  
"Kidding!", shout Yugi who was then just stared at blankly still by the group for his random comment. "What? Guys, why are you walking away! Hey wait! I was just kidding!".  
  
- The end! 


End file.
